


Reunion

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Group Sex, Hand Job, Oral Sex, PWP, Recreational/Casual Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Potter attends a reunion party, held in true wizarding style.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exartemarte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exartemarte/gifts).



> Second of two fics written for[ Humpfest](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/224193.html). This one was around
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  [ **exartemarte** ](http://exartemarte.livejournal.com/)  
> 
> 
> 's idea of a Wizarding society with a very open attitude to casual sex. HF had a 1500 word limit which means the end of this is slightly rushed. (It's over after I proof read if for this reposting) 

“Harry!” Katie Bell called across the crowded hotel lobby. “You’re late.”

Harry seeing the smile on Katie’s expression, merely grinned back and shrugged. “I warned you all I might be. Some of us work for a living you know, not just play games.”

“Hush, Harry. I remember you used to play games very well. That’s why we’re here after all,” Katie shot back. Her hand raised and toyed with a blonde lock of hair and Harry noticed that her golden hair was unbound from its usual high ponytail. She was wearing a loose summer dress with a couple of buttons undone. 

“Well, I can’t argue with that,” Harry said distractedly, still looking Katie up and down.

“Darn right, you can’t,” Katie said, wrapping her hand around Harry’s arms and hauling him quite close considering that they were just friends. “Now come with me. Can you believe everyone else wanted to start without you?”

Katie’s grip on his arm steered Harry away from the Hotel’s restaurant where he assumed they were meeting and off towards the function rooms in the back of the place. She opened the door and Harry smelt a whiff of incense and then she dragged him inside. 

The room was lit dimly with candles and frosted lanterns, an iridescent smoke wafted from an incense burner in the corner and the floor was littered with soft carpets, low couches and plush cushions. 

And strewn among them were the other five members of the classic line up of the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team in varying amounts of clothes and embraces.

“Oh,” said Harry, cocking an eyebrow at Katie. “It’s one of _those_ parties is it?”

The wizarding world had always found ways to surprise Harry, even after he’d left school. He’d been shocked when he’d been introduced to the fact that once they were over the initial hurdle of teenage angst and failed romance, the wizarding world was incredibly blasé about sex. Harry often wonder if half of Ron’s frustration on their Horcrux hunt cum camping trip had been the knowledge of what most wizards would have been up to in all that free time, which his muggle-raised companions had no idea about.

“What else did you think we’d be doing all evening?” Katie asked. Her hand ran it’s way down his chest, to near the vicinity of his belt buckle. “This isn’t a problem is it?”

Harry swallowed, since leaving Hogwarts and joining the Ministry’s Auror team, he’d been invited to any number of high-class sex parties and he clearly wasn’t able to say no with Katie’s round blue eyes looking up at him.

“Not at all.”

Katie’s fingers immediately started working on his belt and zipper. She leaned close and kissed his cheek and earlobe. 

“Look at everyone, Harry, they’re ready for this. So eager. They’ve wanted to do this with us for years.”

Harry groaned as Katie’s hands extracted his length from his underpants. She pressed herself against his chest, firm perky breasts pushed against his side while his eyes swept the room, picking up details, even while Katie’s soft grip stroked his length.

Three of the people in the room were located on a wide low bed. Alicia Spinnet’s long lean form was resting between the Weasley twins and none of them showed any sign of having been particularly patient in waiting for him. Their hands moved in practised unison over Alicia’s body, her skin was pale and light aside from her weather-beaten face and arms.

The last two members of the team were on the other side on the room in an armchair. Or rather Angelina Johnson was lounging the chair, with her legs spread wide and dangling over the armrests. While Oliver Wood knelt before the chair with his face buried between his former protégé’s thighs. Angelina’s head lolled back, her eyes were half closed and her magnificent round breasts rose and felt with slowly in time with her long deep breaths. She was clearly ecstatic as Oliver ate her out.

Alicia wasn’t half so composed. Her breathing was quick and she emitted uncontrolled gasps and shrieks as Fred and George fucked her. They lay on their sides with one of Alicia’s long legs hoisted in the air. George was buried in her pussy and Fred in her ass and they both thrust quickly in sequence. 

Harry panted at the sight and the wild sounds Alicia was making and Katie’s hand stroking his cock sped up to match the place of the twin’s cocks, glistening with lubrication as they pushed in and out of Alicia. No-one could have lasted long at the pace and it wasn’t long before Fred and then George buried themselves into her as they came.

Katie’s hand slowed to a standstill to match them, leaving Harry hard but unfulfilled. It was only then that anyone noticed them. 

“Harry! Katie! Glad you could come!” Fred said jovially. 

“Oh no, he’s not yet,” George grinned at him. “I thought Katie would be taking better care of you.”

“I _am_ taking care of him!” Katie said indignantly. 

“Hmm, not well enough, I say.” Alicia joined the conversation, her dark eyes raking over Harry with approval. And she manhandled him away, directing Harry towards pile of cushions, while Katie fumed.

“Don’t be sad Katie,” Fred said, wrapping his arms around Katie from behind. “Don’t you want to be nice and warmed up before giving him ago.” 

Katie didn’t looked convinced until Fred started pressing kisses across her neck and down her shoulder, plucking at the stringy strap holding her dress up with his teeth. They fell back down onto a sofa, pushing her dress down her body to reveal her nudity beneath. Sitting his lap and still facing Harry, Katie started to ride Fred, slowly and gently grinding herself in little circles around his cock while Fred’s hands cupped her breasts and moved to toy with her clit.

Meanwhile, George had joined Oliver and Angelina She’d moved from the chair to all fours on a thick rug by the fire. Her brown skin glistened with sweat in the dancing fire light. Oliver clung to her hips while he pounded into her from behind while Angelina’s head bobbed up and down George’s cock, licking Alicia’s wetness off of it. 

Harry knew if they’d been Muggles neither Fred nor George would have been ready for another round so soon but none of them were Muggles and the incense thick in the air did more than mask the smells of musk and sweat, the magical concoction aided stamina and reduced recovery time for the participants in this impromptu orgy.

He’d have been more interested in the effect if Alicia wasn’t capturing his complete attention right at the moment. She’d finished Katie’s job of stripping him naked and had knelt in the cushions before him. Her tongue laved attention on his balls, swirling and wetting them eagerly before the trip of it traced down the length of his cock and encased his tip. Strong hands fondled and tugged at his arse and Harry found himself twining his fingers through her dark shoulder-length hair and his hips rocked back and forth as she urged him to thrust into her mouth and throat until his balls slapped against her chin. The sensations were overwhelming and he didn’t last long become he came thick and fast, flooding Alicia’s mouth. She looked more impressed than anything though. The elation and rush of his climax, muddled Harry a bit and he started to lose track of things. 

But when Alicia was through with him, he ending up snogging and sucking Angelina’s breasts for a while until Katie would be denied no longer and tugged him away from her. 

He was seated in the armchair while Katie straddled him, her hand directed him unerringly to her entrance as she rode him hard and fast. She’d been wet to start with but she quickly become soaking, her cunt impacting him with loud wet sounds.

“Harry, oh Harry!” she cried and quaked. Harry’s hands went to hwe hips and kept her bouncing in his lap even as she shuddered and came on him. She collapsed into his arms, looking limper and more satiated than anyone else there and Harry held her close, enjoying the warmth of her body.

He was vaguely aware that Fred was consoling Angelina over Katie’s interruption. Or at least he had her on her back with her legs over his shoulders while George had lifted Alicia off the ground entirely and was fucking her up against the wall.

Oliver however, loomed over Katie and him. His eyes alight.

“Do you two know how long I’ve wanted to do you to like this?” He said.

Harry felt the thickness and hardness of his cock through her inner walls as Olivier pushed into Katie’s arse along side his in her pussy. Katie’s eyes went wide and glassy with pleasure and she started to rock back and forth between them.

And Harry realised it was going to be a long night.


End file.
